High School Is So Complicated!
by MizuTsuki17
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke start a new year together at Konaha High, along with new friends and new relationships. What will happen between them? Yaoi, Yuri, maybe some lemons,limes, and there will be fluff!Lots of Fluff! SasuNaru,ItaOC,InoOC, TemariOC,NejiGaa,etc
1. Chapter 1

Mizu: I decided to do a story about high school in Konaha I thought it would be really cool, if I added characters that I made into it and threw in some awesome twists and stuff, lol Anywho, tell me what you think, thanks!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!! I do however own the characters Mizu Tsuki (after me!), Suki Tarada (After my best friend Emily!), and Riku Ichi (after another friend of mine named Grace)!!!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, a few others, Yaoi and Yuri!!!

Rating: M for later!! I'm not sure, what's going to happen? So stick with me please!

It was the first day at Konaha High and everyone was really excited. The freshmen were of course extremely nervous, but everyone else was just happy to see their friends form last year again. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Mizu Tsuki, Suki Tarada, Riku Ichi, Neji Hyuuga, and the rest of the gang were all sophomores, except Hinata Hyuuga, who was a freshman, and Itachi Uchiha who was a senior. His friends were Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame.

Sasuke and Naruto were still rivals, but now they were best friends. Sakura and Ino were also in the same situation. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Chouji were friends with Naruto too. Sasuke and Itachi were a little bit closer than before and Hinata got along with Neji as well. However, Sasuke's only other friend was Gaara. Mizu Tsuki and Suki Tarada were best friends and they had another friend named Riku Ichi, but they were new to Konaha High, so they didn't know anyone else.

"Hey Suki, do you think it'll work out here? I mean..." Mizu started to ask her best friend. "I don't know, I guess, it's Japan. So, now…WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH EXAMINATION HELL!!!!!" She suddenly screamed out making everyone turn to look at them. Mizu laughed nervously, and waved. Everyone turned back around and went back to what they were doing. She laughed again and answered "I know and juku (1)! I'm seriously not looking foreward to that…" They both closed their lockers and walked down the hallway.

That's when Riku ran up to them and said something about a fight. So they followed her to it. There was a tall senior with black hair and what looked like black lines down his face. He also had red eyes with black spots in them. "Wow..!" Mizu suddenly said. He seemed to be fighting some guy who had grey hair and wore glasses. (Guess who that is!) "He looks like Harry Potter!!" Suki suddenly whispered to Mizu, and then they both laughed." He's probably a junior" Riku mentioned during it. Finally some teachers came and pulled them apart. One, who had grey hair that stood up, started talking " I hope all of you learned a lesson from this...that fighting is AWESOME to watch!" He had his face covered by a mask and was smiling, or…at least it looked like it. Another teacher who had black hair tied up in a pony tail eye's got wide and shouted "KAKASHI-SENSEI! (2) That is not the lesson here! Fighting is not the answer children, remember that!" After saying so, they both left with both of the boys. Suki was yawning and said "Well, THAT was a complete waste of my time. Can we go to class now?" Mizu and Riku were both staring at her funny, when she got this weird look on her face. "Did I just say, let's go to class now…?" she asked. Mizu nodded and then…"AHHHHHH!!! I'M GOING INSANE!!!" Suki yelled running down the hallway into their classroom. Mizu waved at Riku then went after her trying to catch up. Riku shook her head and walked the other way.

During third period, which was art for both Suki and Mizu, a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes and a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes were yelling at each other about how this "Sasuke" character would choose her than the other. The teacher for art was this tall man with black hair that was smoking, EVEN though it wasn't allowed on school grounds…That's when a teenage boy with black hair in a style kinda like a duck's butt..(What? It really does look like a duck's butt, don't you see it?!) walked in to hand the teacher some papers. "SASUKE!!!" The two girls from earlier called out to him. He had red eyes with black dots just like the guy from before, but they looked different somehow. Suki got this disgusted look on her face and leaned in to whisper something to Mizu. "He's sooo UGLY!!! Don't you think his hair looks like…" "A duck's butt?" they said at the same time. Then, they both burst out laughing. In turn, making everyone turn to look at them…again. They just kept laughing, not caring.

The girl with blond hair, from before, turned to the pink haired girl and asked "Are they new? I haven't seen them around here before…." The pink girl seemed to think about if for a minute and replyed "Yeah, I think so…Oh great! What if they like Sasuke too!" Both girls cringed at the thought. "OH NO!" They said in unison. The boy known as Sasuke just ignored all of them and walked out. The art teacher, whose name was Asuma, called "Mizu Tsuki and Suki Tarada, you have to go to the office immediately." They both got up and walked out. During the walk down the hallway, Mizu asked "I wonder what they want?" Suki shrugged and answered "Beats me? I'm hungry!" Mizu nodded and smiled "Me too, I think lunch is next period? Then again..I lost our schedule….JUST LIKE ME NOW ISN'T IT?!" she waved he arms around wildly. A guy with long black hair tied up on the bottom and had silver eyes was staring at her funny as he walked by. "Is it just me…or is everyone doing that today?" Suki mentioned. "No, they are….Oh well!" They both laughed and continued walking to the office.

Mizu: I love this chapter!! I thought it came out pretty good, well I hope you look foreward to more and WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'm looking foreward to reviews! Thanks a lot!!!

Juku Japanese for cram school, all students go there after school to prepair for exams for EVERYTHING!

Sensei Japanese suffix for Teacher or Master.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizu: Before I begin the next chapter, I want to thank a good friend of mine whose username on here is Emily-Kun for the reviews!!! Also thanks to iloveme5895!!! InvaderCorren, I'm sorry about focusing on my friends and I, but I was having trouble finding out a way to start out, it'll get better, I promise! - Thanks also for all my other reviews!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!! I do however own the characters Mizu Tsuki (after me!), Suki Tarada (After my best friend Emily!), and Riku Ichi (after another friend of mine named Grace)!!!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, a few others, Yaoi and Yuri!!!

Rating: M for later!! I'm not sure, what's going to happen? So stick with me please!

Mizu and Suki finally made it to the front office, when they both noticed the two guys from earlier who were fighting. The senior with black hair looked like he didn't care what happened to him, while the other guy with glasses looked nervous. "Itachi Uchiha, you may go in now." A woman told him and he entered the nearest room.

The same woman, who had called the boy in the room, looked over to notice them standing there. "Oh, are you Mizu and Suki?" she asked hurriedly. The two girls nodded in return. "Well then, took awhile to get up here didn't it?" she asked rudely. They both just stared in response. The guy with glasses looked at them and thought "Hmm, maybe I could use them…" secretly (yeah…he's evil alright…….). "Anyway, here are your papers…" she said handing them to the girls. "What for?"Suki asked, now angry. The lady sighed in ann0oyance and answered "For your classes of course! You're new here and you need your papers!" "Fine…geez….someone hasn't been getting any for the last few days…" Suki mumbled. Mizu tried desperately to hold in her laugh until they left the office, but only half managed too.

They began walking back to their classrooms, when a man with long black hair and a really Michael Jackson looking face (Guess who that is!) walked by. He quickly walked into the office after looking at them. "Did you see that guy? His tongue was…just...wrong!" Mizu said to Suki after regaining her breathe. "You think his tongue was wrong, what about his face all together!" She answered laughing.

After school, Mizu, Suki, and Riku were walking together when Mizu said "Hey, there're the same guys that were fighting last time…they're doing it again, see!" She was pointing towards an alley way where the black haired senior and the glasses guy were going at it…again. Riku answered her by saying "Wow..boys sure are stupid!" Suki began walking away again when Mizu said quickly "I'll see you guys later alright?" Her friends nodded and continued homeward. She, however, went towards the alley and listened in. "Well Itachi Uchiha, sorry the school stopped our little battle last time. But, I'd be happy to continue this here!" The man with the Michael Jackson face said. The man known as Itachi just stood there with his blood red eyes glaring. "Orochimaru-sama. Please, let me handle this!" the boy with the glasses called out. "Kabuto…with the way you _handled this_ last time, we almost got expelled, we have to keep up our _good image_ now don't we?" Orochimaru answered. Kabuto sighed and backed down. "Can we just do this? I have places to be…" Itachi said monotone."Fine, we mustn't displease our guest." Orochimaru replied before going to punch him. Itachi dodged it (Of course, he's my favorite character!! And he's hot too! - lol) and came back around with a kick, hitting him into a wall. "Ugh!" he managed to let out a painful noise, before getting back up and trying to throw a knife at him. The elder Uchiha sighed while catching the knife. He quickly threw it towards Kabuto and with his perfect aim, stabbed him in the shoulder. "Orochimaru-sama! This isn't the place to do this! Let's get him next time!" Kabuto get out through his painful moans and groans. "Not yet!" The snake-like man yelled as he swiftly ran towards Itachi and grabbed his arm to throw him. "Don't…touch me…you filthy bastard." Itachi said dangerously low as he grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the garbage. "Are we done here? Alright, see you at school." He said walking away calmly. The two of them just laid there in their pain and discussed ways to get him next time.

Mizu saw Itachi coming and tried to act like she wasn't watching before. His eyes turned towards her for a moment, before he looked back to where he was going. "Get out of here, before they get up." He whispered to her. "Huh? Oh, ok…"she replied, but he was already gone. "He's really mysterious…this Itachi Uchiha…" she thought to herself.

Mizu: Well?? What'd you think? Better than the first chapter? I managed to put a fighting scene in there this time, it wasn't very good, but it was still a fighting scene! - I kinda liked this one better than the first chapter anyhow, well Enjoy and Please rate and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Mizu: Hey again! I didn't have much to do today, it's snowing! So, I decided to update my stories! - I know one of my reviewers said that I was focusing on my friends and I too much, but we are a big part of this story so I'll try more to even things out. I hope you like it!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!! I do however own the characters Mizu Tsuki (after me!), Suki Tarada (After my best friend Emily!), and Riku Ichi (after another friend of mine named Grace)!!!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, a few others, Yaoi and Yuri!!!

Rating: M for later!! I'm not sure, what's going to happen? So stick with me please

Mizu was waking up to an annoying noise, and when she turned over, she realized…"Oh crap!! I'm going to be late for school!!!" The alarm clock was going off and she had fifteen minutes to get to class. Luckily, after many years of practice…she was able to make it.

When she and Suki ran into each other on the way to enter the classroom, Mizu smiled, "You too?" she asked. "Mizu...when do I _**ever**_ get up on time?" she laughed. "True, you never do!" They went to their seats. Their homeroom and math teacher was actually later than they were. She waltzed into the room fifteen minutes after class had started eating some candy. The class had been noisy and restless while she was gone, but as soon as she entered the room, every one, I mean everyone was quiet.

The woman stood in front of the room and let her gaze flow from each student to the next. She had black hair in a sort of bun with some sticking up in the back and wore a black dress, not really suited for school. (Guess who…!) "Good morning Anko-sensei. "the class said in a kind of monotone voice. "Yeah yeah, mornin'." She answered back. "Ok! Open your workbooks and get started, I'm going to take a nap since I was up playing Anbu with Kurenai and Asuma late last night, so keep it down!" she continued seconds later. Riku raised her hand and said, Anko-sensei…you haven't taught us anything yet so we can't do our workbooks…" The heat from the glare she got was tremendous, but Riku wasn't at all affected by it. "Well, miss Riku, that's what your textbooks are for, now get to it!" she replied before passing out on the desk. Suki and Mizu just stared, both thinking she was the weirdest teacher they've ever seen.

In art, Mizu and Suki had to paint a portrait of their favorite time of day, so they talked as they painted. "Can you believe how Anko-sensei acted this morning?!" Mizu asked. "Yeah, she's Anko-sensei, no explanation needed…" Suki said. The two girls from the other day came up to them however, so they had to stop painting. "Hey, are you two new?" the girl with long blond hair asked smugly. "Yeah, so what. "Suki answered just as rude. "Well, that's nice. One piece of advice for you, stay away from Sasuke Uchiha! He's ours you hear?" She and they pink haired girl yelled at the same time. "Who's Sasuke? Is that they guy from before? Suki, you know the one with the hair that looked like a ducks' butt?" Mizu asked pretty loudly. Ino and Sakura's face were priceless at the moment. (I'm not going to describe them, come up with an image for yourself, just make it really well priceless!)

"How dare you! Sasuke's hair is gorgeous! It's soft, silky, black, and…" "Looks like a duck's butt." Suki finished for her. Ino was furious at the interruption. So much so, that she stomped off. Sakura stayed behind and finished the conversation by saying, "You two won't win next time!" before she followed her best friend. Mizu laughed along with Suki as they turned in their paintings. Sitting down again, they had some time before the next class (which is science by the way) so Suki asked, "Hey Mizu, why'd you stay behind yesterday? You know, by the alley?" "Oh, well, you remember those two boys fighting yesterday right? The one who looked like Harry Potter and the one who had long black hair?" Suki nodded in response. "Well, I saw him fighting again with that guy and I wanted to see what would happen. He won, and when he came out, he said "leave before they wake up"! "Suki stared at her for a few minutes, "Well? What's that supposed to mean? "Mizu shrugged her shoulders. "No idea." That's when the bell rang.

They both went to their next class, with their favorite teacher, Kakashi-sensai! "Ok, I'm going to be completely straight forward with you kids…do your science experiments, while I read my hentai(1) manga over here in the corner! Alright, lets go, oh one last thing, be partners with someone new, or you get an F!" he quickly went back to reading his pervy manga. "I guess that means we can't be partners huh Suki?" Mizu stated sadly. "Of course we can, all we have to do is pretend we're working with someone else. See, watch this. "She walked over to a girl with short black hair and a boy with long black hair, they both had silver eyes. Mizu had seen the boy look at them funny before in the hallway yesterday. The girl looked up and Suki asked, "Hey, do you two want to be partners with us?" The girl looked shy, but she managed to nod once and softly say "Yes..." The boy just got up and walked over to their table.

Mizu sat with the boy, she smiled. "Hi, my name is Mizu Tsuki! What's your name?" he stared, but sighed and answered " It's Neji, Neji Hyuuga." "That's a cool name. " Mizu replied. Suki did the same to the girl who answered with a soft "Hinata Hyuuga." They began working on the experiments when a blond haired boy ran in. "Kakashi-sensai!!!! I have a really good one this time! Ok, so I was coming to this classroom when Kiba and Akamaru chased me out into the parking lot and..." "Naruto just go to your seat! I'm reading my hentai!!!" Kakashi whined.

"Yes! Score, no detention!" Naruto thought he said quietly, until. "Oh and one day of detention Naruto! Make sure you're not late to that ok?" Kakashi-sensei said smiling. "Aww damn…" Naruto mumbled on the way to his seat. He saw his friends Neji and Hinata working with two new girls. "Hey…Hey, Neji, who're they?" He asked as he came over. "This is Mizu Tsuki, and the other is Suki Tarada." Neji answered his hyperactive friend. Hinata smiled and added, "They're new here…and nice too!" Mizu and Suki exclaimed "Hi Naruto!" at the same time. He laughed and said the same to them.

Mizu: Well, I'm ok with this chapter, but I need to come up with some new ideas for this story! If you have any, please feel free to suggest something! It's much appreciated! - Feel free to review too, and I know this chapter wasn't all that good, as I mentioned above, so constructive criticism is welcomed! Please don't be mean though!


End file.
